Yuurei
Related Characters * GUMI (idol) * Azure (sister) * Allena Alluceste (friend) * Alleon Alluceste (friend) * YUZu_SHa (fellow utau) * Ryoukai Haru (friend) * Ryoukai Natsu (friend) Facts * At first her Creator didn't know what the meaning of Yuurei * At first she wear a Headphone, but now, only in Append mode * The Zipper in her Shirt didn't have function * Her Dream is to be a Chef * Her Creator didn't record her like people usually do, so some voice is crashed * She is more Mature than her Creator * Her Type is Unbalanced because her Voice is too Unbalanced * Her Creator can't use her in Maximum Level Voice Configuration All of her Voicebank still need new updated oto.ini * Act 1 -''' [RARRAR] [ZIPZIP] Broken words : shi, ki, ke, mi, fu * '''PRISM Whisper-Solid-Act2 - '''In Progress~ 65% Broken words : - Some kind of tripitch, but using flags * '''Sunset Append / Sweet Append - '''In Progress~ 87% * '''Night Append / Dark Append - '''Uncompleted Planned * '''Day Append / Power Append - '''Uncompleted Planned * '''Wind Append / Whisper Append - '''Uncompleted Planned * '''Childish Append - '''Uncompleted Planned yet Act 1 & PRISM Bio -Act 1- Name : Yuurei (also sometimes called Rei) Age : 13 y.o Gender : Female Race : Human? Birth date : January 31 2002 Theme colour : Purple, Mix of Blue and Green, and Orange Item : Her Hoodie Voice range : C3~C#5 Voice Provider : Yoru-tsan Personality : happy-go-lucky, sometimes mature Nationality : ? Weight : 165 cm Height : 45 kg Hobbies : Singing, Eating, Collecting stamps, Shopping, Playing with her sister Likes : Pancake, Milk tea, Fast songs Hates : People who give up, Broken headphone Fav. Songs : Lost one weeping, Carnival, Oni kanojo, Tokyo Teddy bear, Drop Pop Candy, BadBye, Cheat Life Game, Eine Kleine, Kinyoubi no Ohayou are some songs that match her voice Hair : Dark purple Eyes : Sunset orange Special feature : ? "Just sing it. Because, for me singing is stress reliever.. even if my voice is not good enough, ehe.. " - Yuurei -PRISM- Name : Yuurei (also sometimes called Rei) Age : 13 y.o Gender : Female Race : Human? Birth date : January 31 2002 Theme colour : Darkish brown, Red, Pupleish red Item : Her Wristband Voice range : A#2~F4 Voice Provider : Yoru-tsan Personality : mature, dependable, leaderish, reliable, sometimes shy Nationality : ? Weight : 169 cm Height : 47 kg Hobbies : Singing, Eating, Collecting stamps, Playing Strategic Games Likes : Pancake, Milk tea, Black Tea, Fast songs, Chess Hates : People who give up, Unreliable people Fav. Songs : Lost one weeping, Carnival, Tokyo Teddy bear, Deadline Circus, BadBye, Cheat Life Game are some songs that match her voice Hair : Purple-Brownish Eyes : Sunset orange Special feature : ? "Sometimes, people make me mad, but sometimes, they make me happy. And i can express all my feelings with singing.." - Yuurei '''The Flags : Whisper - H85g+2BRE30 Solid - Y10BRE0t7 Usage Clause * Do not claim ownership of this Character and her Voicebank * Do not STEAL her Voicebank * Please, do not PITCH her voice * Do not use her for Bad reason * If you use her in something, please tell me. I can add some Usage Clause in some condition Contact Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/NerinKagamine - Andina Megitha Rizkana SoundCloud : https://soundcloud.com/yugami-yoru - Yugami Yoru Twitter : @vocaitha Category:UTAUloids Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Voicebanks from Indonesia